


basorexia (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, and gets head, the reader is psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Ravi dragged you out of confrontation. You're grateful.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti & Reader, Ravi Chakrabarti/reader





	basorexia (18+)

It was a close call. A little too close, but you guessed it was your own fault. You had a spirit come at you in a park when you were just trying to chat with Ravi. He was distracting.

Your friend had watched you get tossed into the trees by an invisible force, and he’d merely picked you up, and took you home.

You’d had friends before, and as soon as they’d seen this part of you, or you’d lashed out, they’d left you, quickly and loudly. They’d been more worried for themselves than you, so “they probably weren’t really friends”, you thought.

Most times you didn’t blame them, but Ravi was currently cleaning a few cuts on your arm in your kitchen sink, and you blamed your friends. You might have even hated them.

How could you not? One of your three friends from ‘Team Z’ had probably saved your life.

“How are you doing?” You had on your favorite dress and a hoodie, you’d bled on both. You’re pissed off about this. The tile in your kitchen is a little too cold for your liking, you’d have to speak with Minerva the Suffragette about that.

“I’m fine I guess.” He furrows his eyebrows, he wants to speak, but he doesn’t.

“Good,” He’s staring a little too close at you ,”It looks like this won’t need stitches.” You let out a small sigh of relief.

“That’s nice to hear, I’m not ready for needles before 10am.” He half scoffs at you, half-laughs at you.

“You were just yeeted by a ghost, and you don’t like needles?” You grin at him. You’re smiling. You seemed to be doing that a lot more now.

“Yeah, what about it?” He digs out cotton pad, using one hand to hold it while he undid some gauze.

“Funny is all.” He puts his eyes back to your arm, starting to wrap your injury.

“You’re cold.” Ravi tucks the gauze in quickly, he’s not looking at your eyes, squeezing your arm slightly to make sure everything was good.

“Perks of speaking to the dead,” He blinks, taken aback. He rights his face quickly as he rubs your arms, trying to warm you.

“Thanks for sticking around.” Ravi looks at you sideways.

“How do you mean?” He squeezes your arm lightly.

“Usually when I mention ghosts, people aren’t down for it.” You toss the words out, but they hit him hard.

“It seems like you’ve been falling in with the wrong crowd.” He spits back a little too harshly.

“All it took as a zombie, a hot doctor, and a cop to get it right.” You try and ease tension with a joking tone, but your eyes go round when you realize what you just said.

“Have I just ruined everything?” He looked stunned, like he’d short-circuited, shaking it off a moment later.

“I-nothing, I suppose I just got hit with a spell of basorexia.” Your breath hitches, and a vivid picture flashes in your head. You see yourself on top of him, hands in his hair, and his face twisted for you.

“That is so funny, I was just in the middle of adpodysis.”

“You don’t say.” The weight of his words hit you square in the chest. Gravity brings him down to you, you stand up on your tiptoes as he softly brushes his lips to yours.

His hands are on your lower back and you feel like you’re going to die if he walks out.

He pulls back for a moment, thinking briefly, “Why hadn’t we done that sooner?”

“Make up for lost time?” You suggest as a wide smile etches itself on his face. The light through the window is cold and blue, as it usually is, but you don’t seem to feel it at that moment.

Not missing a beat, he takes your weight and lifts you up onto your kitchen island, you hook your legs around him tightly, drawing him to you.

You’re already breathless as he starts in on your neck, peppering your jaw with kisses and small, easy bites. His beard was going to drive you insane.

“Thanks for doing this.”

You let out a bark of a laugh, “Ravi, I swear.” You pinch him in the shoulder, “Ravi-“ You’re cut off as he bites your neck harshly.

“Ow,” You laugh, “what the hell was that?” You stick your lips out into a pout as he pulls back,

“I need to let people know.” He says, like you weren’t completely buzzing from the contact.

“Know what?” You question, small smile on the side of your face as you lean in to his touch. He’s nervous, you can tell in his voice.

“That you’re taken.” There are a few moments where all you can hear is your heart pounding in your ears.

“Am I?”

“I hope so.” He responds softly as you run your palms over his soft beard. He hums, satisfied, warmth spreads in your chest.

You narrow your eyes at him as he rests his forehead against him.

“Fair’s fair.” You grab his chin firmly, as you start in on his neck, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin, turning purple after you move on. You bite back a laugh as his beard tickles your nose.

You’re ticklish.

He notes that for later.

There’s a low rumble in his chest before he grabs your hips tightly, maybe leaving bruises as he held you still.

“God, you were so brave today.” You bury your face into his neck, panting as he hikes your dress.

“Hm. Do you like me all pressed up against you?” He breathed softly into your ear, you feel yourself jerk closer to him.

You let out a small mewl as you tried to form a sentence, where the hell did this come from?

“Y-Yes.” The hair on the back of your neck stands on end, your eyes are closed.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He mutters into your ear, one hand taking a tight grip on your scalp, tangling in your hair. Ravi reaches a hand down in between your legs and smiles.

“Look at you, a mess already.” He seemed proud, “bloody soaked.” Ravi steadily palms you through your underwear, listening to your breathing catch, “I can help with that.”

“G-getonwithit.” Your breathing already feels unsteady.

“And, in case it wasn’t clear,” You moan as he grabs you harshly, digging his fingers in, “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He takes advantage of your open mouth, gently sucking on your bottom lip.

You blink and he’s on his knees, spreading your legs wider. Ravi sends a jolt up your spine as he parts your lips and starts lapping at you. No more hesitating. You start to grind against him, relishing how he grips you tighter and tighter with every push.

“I don’t know if there’s anything better than this.” You laugh quietly, even when he’s got his tongue inside you, he can’t stop talking.

He uses his thumb to add pressure to your clit, sending a shock through you, your heart’s racing and he just laughs, “I love this, feeling you, just shaking.” Ravi delves his tongue back into you, flicking his tongue, keeping his breathing as even as possible.

“You’re so…fucking…soft.”

You’re not sure how long he laps and nips at you, but the noises echo in your head for what feels like forever. He’s got one hand helping him work, and the other on your lower stomach, keeping you steady. You try to keep your legs steady, you don’t want to crush his head, but it’s not working, you’re out of control.

Ravi’s practically purring into you, you can’t take it. He’s playing with you, running the pads of his fingers around your throbbing core. It’s too much.

Your back arches, and you brace yourself for a fallout. You look for something to grasp, but with your back against the island, there’s nothing to hold on to except for him.

Ravi tightens his grip as you fall apart on his tongue, murmuring sweet words into your legs as you grasp his hair, trying to catch your breath.

“I’m so proud of you.”

You sit up, pulling him into a kiss, and going for his belt. You want more, of course you do.

He gently, but firmly pulls your hands off.

“Not today, princess, you’ve had a long one.” He’s right, you’re tired. You’re so goddamn tired. You lean back, stretching, shaky arms supporting you.

You blink at him, usually well-kept hair a mess. Ravi’s thinking hard about something, and for a moment you’re apprehensive.

You feel a hand reach at you and tilt your chin up, you open your eyes, “From here on out, I’m the only one.” You faintly feel him shake, but you softly smile in response.

“Okay.” As soon as the words leave your mouth, you get a shock of cold. A cabinet in the kitchen flies open, suddenly scattered plates flying. In an instant he puffs up to his full height, hand on the top of your head.

He’s trying to protect you.

“How about you stay at mine tonight?” His heart rate picked up from the shock, but he kept his voice even.

“I’d like that.” You rasp, realizing exactly how warm you were, right down to your toes. He presses a kiss into your forehead, before he pulls you up, smoothing your dress down.

Ravi keeps you close to his chest until your legs stop shaking. He grabs your shoes as you both head out to his car.


End file.
